Undercover
by The Nightdreamer
Summary: This is just a random idea. Got inspiration from 'Mission Interrupted', so lots of credit there. This is a sort of AU. When Klaus mentions a new agent working for the Organisation, Zhalia wonders who it might be. She never expected it to be a blue-haired boy. Takes place somewhere in the second season of Winx Club, and first season of Huntik. Complete!
1. New Agent

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club. I got inspired for this idea from 'Mission Interrupted', but the rest is mine.

Chapter 1:

Zhalia leaned against the wall, bored out of her mind. She looked at Lok and Sophie, who were competing against one another in Sudoku. They had a timer on, and, to make it fair, Sophie had the medium level, and Lok had the master level. However, she could see who was winning. Lok was scribbling down letters with ease, his eyes darting from here and there using the puzzle, while Sophie was scratching her head, biting the end of the pencil while writing letters hesitantly, before erasing it not a moment later.

After about 3 minutes, Lok shouted in triumph, and stopped his timer, proudly showing Sophie his piece of paper. It didn't take a genius to guess what happened. Sophie scowled, and crumpled her piece of paper, before throwing it in the bin. Zhalia bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the argument that was popping up.

"Lok, you cheated! I saw you!"

"That is just low, Sophie. Cheating? Really? I thought that you would've come up with a better excuse than that." Lok scoffed.

"You were cheating. Cherit was giving you the answer!" Sophie insisted.

"He wasn't. And that just proves two things. 1. I am better at you at Sudoku, and 2. I am better than you at making up excuses." Lok stuck his tongue out at her.

"Cherit! Were you giving him the answer?!" Sophie demanded Cherit, giving him her death glare.

Cherit looked disbelieving. "Don't pull me into this, lass. I just watched. Ask Zhalia." Zhalia groaned as all the pair of eyes was turned to her.

"Lok own, fair and square. Cherit stayed a few feet away from him, and you would've heard if he was whispering." As Sophie opened her mouth to argue, Dante walked in, a troubled look on his face.

"Team, we got a new mission. Get the Sidhe Staff of Merlin." Dante announced.

"The what of who?" Lok looked disbelieving. "No way. Archaeologists have been trying to find the staff for centuries. It says that the staff moves around, so you don't know where it is."

"Yes way. And, we have located it to Ireland."

"Ireland?" Lok brightened up, his thoughts immediately drifting to his home.

"Yes." Dante nodded at him, a small smile on his lips.

"YES! Ha, wait until I get my hands on some of Mum's pie!" Lok had a dreamy look on his face. The others laughed, Zhalia joining in, as she shook her head jokingly.

* * *

"Hello?" Zhalia flipped open her phone. It was around midnight, and she was currently lying down, trying to get some sleep for the flight the next day.

"Zhalia dear?" A familiar voice sounded from the phone. Zhalia sighed.

"Klaus. What is it?"

"I have recently contacted someone, someone who can help us. You are going to Ireland, no?"

Zhalia nodded, even though he can't see it. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Good. This person is going to help you retrieve the Sidhe Staff of Merlin. Trust him, but also keep your guard up. So far, he's loyal, the Professor made sure of that, but we don't know if it will wear off. He has been with the Organisation as a secret weapon for a year. He is ah...different from us, so we're not sure if the hypnotism will hold. We presume that he will still remain loyal to us, as he came willingly in the first place."

"Alright, Klaus. What is he like?"

"You will know when you see him."

"Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"I am not sure, but the Professor tells us to. I think he is trustworthy, but, as I said before, keep your guard up. He didn't tell us where he came from, so I am hesitant about him, but he shall be a great ally to the Organisation and our cause."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Helia."

* * *

Zhalia rubbed her eyes as daylight came in streams through her windows. She stretched, and quickly got out to dress. She could already hear the others stirring. Checking she had all of her possessions, she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, into the living room. Dante, and, surprisingly, Lok, who was tripping over his own feet in excitement, joined her not too soon after. Sophie came in last, stuffing something into her backpack.

Heading out in a car, they reached the airport and boarded the plane. After the long trip, they finally reached their intended destination, and walked through the big grass plains, enjoying the tranquility and peace for once. Zhalia laughed as the others did, when Lok started rambling about what he wanted to do-mainly eating. She had never felt so free, free from responsibilities and secrets.

Sandra was surprised at their visit, but welcomed them again with the same eagerness and friendliness as before. They settled in their rooms, where Sandra prepared some tea, before they sat down in the living room, talking about what had happened so far.

"From the legends that we had heard from, Merlin's Sidhe Staff was hidden in an old castle, also known as the moving castle. The legends also speak of how the castle moves, from Albion, now England, to where it is today. Now, Melin's staff is hidden at the place where it used to be his room. You will be able to sense the magic from it. That is an advantage." Sandra told them. They frowned.

"Will the Organisation also find it as easily as us?"

But it was Lok who answered Zhalia's question. "Merlin's magic only calls out to people pure of heart, or have good intentions when they are finding something of his."

"We will be able to sense it when we reach Merlin's room?" Sophie asked, hesitant.

Sandra nodded, as did Lok. "Merlin's room has the most magic inside it, besides the King's room, and his son, the Prince. It may confuse you a bit, but you will be able to tell is it." They nodded once again, and stood up, ready to leave on moment's notice.

It was at night, when the clouds blocked the moon that they decided to leave. After they walked for hours, they finally found the castle, sitting on the ground; it's tall shape making them uncomfortable. "Well, here goes nothing." Lok started to walk in, and, shrugging, the rest of the team followed him. Zhalia kept her senses sharp, listening for any signs of the agent that Klaus had mentioned. She was like a hunter, her senses sharper than most, but she couldn't hear any sign or see any sign of him.

They walked around in what felt like circles, trying to sense where the magic was strongest. When they got to what was obviously the Throne Room, the magic started to call out to them, leading them in a single direction. Just then, there was a shout, and Suits came flooding in the tunnels, surrounding them easily. Rassimov appeared in the middle, clearly leading the Suits. "Ah. Dante Vale. How nice to see you."

"Rassimov. What a surprise." Dante kept his cool. The Four gathered together in a small circle, ready for an attack, and to attack, any time as long as Dante gave the signal. The Suits took their time, thinking that they would win. Then, Dante gave it. "Now."

"Freelancer! Lindorm!" The two titans appeared out of Lok's amulets.

"Sabriel!" The elegant titan was poised, ready to battle.

"Caliban!" The fierce warrior already had his sword out.

"King Basilisk! Gareon!" Zhalia held out two shining amulets. The suits immediately sprung into action, summoning their titans and firing spells to throw their enemies off-guard. The team also acted, but Zhalia waited until she was lost in the chaos, before turning to the tiny titan. "Gareon. See if you can find the agent that Klaus and the Professor sent." The titan nodded, before vanishing and scurried away.

Zhalia fought valiantly, shooting suits out of the way and returning their titans back into their amulets, but her mind was still cloudy, wondering about the staff. At that moment, amid the chaos, a cool hand covered her mouth and dragged her away. She tried to struggle, but to no avail. The man was strong. She found herself in an empty hallway, Gareon on someone's shoulder. The agent was staring intently at her, his hand around Merlin's staff. She had to admit, she was impressed. No one had ever close to her without her at least knowing about it.

"You're the one Klaus talked about? Helia?" She demanded, looking him over. He had long dark blue hair that was tied in a sort of loose ponytail, and was wearing the common suit that the others wore.

"Yes. And you're Zhalia Moon?"

She nodded, holding her hand out for the staff. Her mind was whirling, thinking about it. She needed to give it to the Organisation, but why had the man taken it instead of just going away? Thinking about it, she also wanted to give it to the Huntik Foundation. She mentally shook her head. What was wrong with her? Why would she betray her adoptive father? Why did she want to give it to the Organisation?

"Are you going to give it to the Foundation?" This question too her by surprise.

"Why is it of any importance to you?" She snapped back.

He lowered his voice, as if afraid that anyone would overhear. "Look, I know that you want to give it to the Foundation, and-"

"Are you questioning my loyalties?" Zhalia asked. She herself was. She didn't know whether to give it to Klaus, or hand it over to the Huntik Foundation.

"Maybe. Are you?" For some reason, the tone that he used made her tell the truth. Zhalia looked at him. His dark eyes were earnest and trustworthy, and unlike Klaus'. While Klaus forced you to do things with his gaze, this man let her have a choice.

She sighed, deciding to trust the man for now. "Maybe."

The man's gaze was unnerving her. "Fine. Choose what you want." to her surprise, she saw another staff being taken out. The man also held on to it. "These two staffs are identical, the reading of the power inside it, and every single detail. However, the fake one," He gestured to the one that he had recently took out, "Cannot work. It, to what I could find out, will thankfully not be used, until the Professor also finds Excalibur, King Arthur's sword. Likewise for the Foundation."

"What-?" Zhalia was astounded. This man knew more than she and Klaus did. Klaus told her everything. And if he didn't tell her something, then he didn't know it. This man was either very trustworthy, or he knew how to hide himself very well but he was a spy. One like her, but, instead, he infiltrated the Organisation.

"Look, this is your choice. You can take the real one, and hide it, or I can take it back. The fake one is for if you take the real one. If you take the fake one, it could hopefully put the Huntik Foundation off our trail for a few months. I will bring the fake one to the Professor and Klaus. Now. Choose." Zhalia hesitated. Should she betray the trust of the man who raised her? Or should she betray the one she now nearly called family? She bit her lip, deciding what to do.

"Zhalia. You have to hurry. It won't take long until the others notice that you are missing and come running for you. Hurry up."

* * *

**AN: I liked the idea of a crossover between these two, because there aren't a lot of these. I posted this today because I was bored. **


	2. Right Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

She joined the others as they headed back to Sandra's house. They were silent all the way, casting nervous glances at Zhalia. She was clearly in thought, and hadn't talked to any of them yet. They reached the house, which still had its lights on. Sandra once again greeted them from the door, but was more nervous than friendly.

They seated themselves in the Living Room, all the pairs of eyes going to Sandra. "Cathy returned about 3 hours ago. I told her that you were here, and had already gone to sleep. She is also asleep now." The eyes now turned to Zhalia, who held out Merlin's staff, which she had cleverly hidden until now.

"Zhalia! Well done." Lok beamed.

"Yeah. Good job." Sophie added, gazing at the artifact in wonder. Dante didn't say anything, but he smiled and nodded at her, and she felt a faint smile come up to her face.

_Zhalia looked at the two staffs in wonder, before exhaling. Knowing that Helia was right with what he said, she picked up a staff, also hoping that she made the right choice. She had picked the real staff. Helia smiled faintly. "Good choice." He then disappeared into the shadows, and Zhalia hid the staff, running to her friends as she heard her team's calls. But not before she took one last glance at the spot that Helia had been a moment ago. _

"Well done, dear." Sandra's voice snapped her from her thoughts, and she smiled gratefully at the woman who reminded her as though she was her own mother.

They went to bed late at night, still thinking about the staff.

* * *

The team then needed to get Excalibur, King Arthur's sword, which completed the circle. They stayed a few more days, and eventually set off, but, before they left, Zhalia looked around her room. Looking at her desk, she found a note taped the table. She picked it up and opened it.

_Zhalia, _

_We've located where the sword is. If you want to know, it's in England, hidden beneath Big Ben. Suits are preparing for the journey as I write this. If you want to find the sword, go to England. _

_Helia_

She frowned, but grabbed her luggage and stuffed the note in her bag. Only when they were on the flight to England did she have time to think about the note. Why did Helia tell her where the sword was? He was part of the Organisation, for crying out loud! Yet, he had helped her willingly, giving her the choice of staying loyal to the Organisation, or staying with the Foundation. It was almost like he wanted the team to find it. But why would he want the team to find it? Unless...he was not all he seemed to be.

Last night, Dante had rightly guessed that the sword was in England. Today, though, Zhalia knew where it was. After they had settled down in the hotel, she faced everyone. "I know where the Sword is."

"How? And where?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

"I don't tell anyone how I find out, so zip it." Sophie's face turned red, before Zhalia continued. "It's under Big Ben."

"Big Ben? The famous clock?" Lok asked, looking at her incredulously.

"Look. You can either go along with it, or try to struggle onto where it is." Zhalia shot back.

Dante nodded, and, left with no choice, they followed Zhalia as she led them out. They reached Big Ben in a matter of minutes, with Zhalia still contemplating whether she could trust Helia or not. Part of her agreed, but the other half was weary. Where did he come from? And why was he helping them?

* * *

**AN: Second chapter done. No comment.**


	3. King Arthur's Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

They headed in, going underground using magic. They reached to a sort of corridor, and looked around. "Where do we go?" Sophie asked. They shrugged, not knowing where to go, and peered around cautiously. At that moment, Zhalia noticed Helia's face popping out of one of the tunnels secretly. He beckoned to her, but she shook her head, not wanting the others to notice. He seemed to understand, and vanished in the shadows, only to have a pebble being thrown at the group a while later. The four turned, starting to run towards the tunnel that the pebble came from.

They broke into a sprint, before stopping abruptly, where there was a glow. Peering over a boulder that had seemingly suddenly appeared, they immediately ducked. The Organisation was there, and they were trying to pull out the sword from the stone. "Just like the legend." Sophie whispered. Dante then took charge.

"Sophie and I will create a distraction. Zhalia, you cover Lok. Lok, try to get the sword before the Organisation comes back." Nodding, Sophie and Dante revealed themselves, and the Suits, stupid as always, ran after them forgetting about the sword. Defoe was leading them after Dante and Sophie, who split up. Meanwhile, only one suit was left.

Lok stared at the suit curiously. He was keeping to the shadows, and wasn't protecting the sword. Lok wasn't sure what to do, as he couldn't get a closer look at the suit. The shadows covered him all. Lok stepped forward cautiously, but the suit didn't react. "I'd hurry if I were you." The man's voice echoed around the chamber.

Lok jumped slightly, thinking carefully. This man was letting them take the sword. But what if it was a trap? Well, there was a chance, and her had to take it. He looked over at Zhalia, who nodded, and he walked over to the sword, and tried to tug it out. The sword remained stuck.

"You can't force it out. You have to use it, like any other sword. If you want to pull it out, it will only provide even more resistance." Lok was once again stunned, but heeded his advice, and chaned his hand position, pulling it out like he would. The sword slid out easily. Lok laughed lightly, looking at the sword carefully. It was clear that the maker was a skilled blacksmith. Lok turned to the man who was still leaning against the shadows in the cave.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because I choose to." With that, he seemed to fade into the shadows. He turned to Zhalia, who shrugged, looking as surprised as him. However, their victory was short lived. At that moment, the suits burst into the cave, Dante and Sophie in the front.

They stopped at the sight of the sword, and Defoe and Grier surrounded Lok. Lok knew he had no chance, but quickly threw it to Dante, who caught it skillfully. Dante ran out of the area, Zhalia, Sophie and Lok following. Turning around, Lok and Sophie activated their titans, before continuing to run. The suits also summoned their titans, shooting spells at the team. Because they were running, they didn't have a good shot.

Eventually, they reached a dead end. The team turned around, getting ready to strike. The battle lasted for a few minutes, before Defoe and Grier managed to get Lok and Zhalia. Lok was struggling, but Zhalia was knocked out. Dante gritted his teeth, and glared at the two. "Give up the sword, Dante Vale, and maybe we'll let your friends live." Defoe sneered. Quickly thinking it over, he reluctantly reached out, and gave the sword to Defoe, who let go of Lok and Sophie, turning around in triumph, before disappearing, planning to go off to Klaus.

"What were you thinking off?" Lok demanded, as Dante checked on Zhalia. She was alright. Dante sighed, and turned to them. The two were surprised to find a smirk playing on his lips.

"Defoe is going to lead us right to Klaus."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be part of the episode 'The Vampire Loses It's Fangs'. Now, I have made a decision not to post any more chapters until I get at least 2 more reviews. Vote for an idea on my poll.**


	4. Vampire Loses It's Fangs

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

**AN: Now, this time I'm serious. I wanted to post this chapter, okay? No reviews = ****incomplete story for who knows how long. **

* * *

"You put a tracker on King Arthur's sword?" Sophie asked incredulously, looking at Dante, who was leading the way to what they thought was Klaus' bookshop. Zhalia bit her lip nervously, trying not to be a part of the conversation.

They were now in Klaus' bookshop. Dante walked around cautiously, gesturing for the others to be as well. However, Klaus then appeared. "Hello Dante Vale. Nice to meet you." He grinned wickedly, his voice not at all pleasant.

"Split!" Zhalia took off on one side, Dante the other, and the remaining two with Cherit to a corner.

"Get out of here. I'll hold him off." Dante ordered the group. Too stunned to reply, they simply nodded, peering out. Several suits were joining him. Near the back, Zhalia could see Helia. Eventually, Zhalia and the other two were cornered into a sort of cave, where the seekers continued firing spells and ordering their titans to fight. The three won easily, before heading back into the cave again as a loud bang was heard from the ceiling. Ordering the two young seekers to put their amulets in a space where they'll be protected, Zhalia couldn't help but feel her heart clench when she saw how Lok did it with no hesitation, having complete trust in her. Sophie was hesitant, but with persuasion from Lok, she agreed to do so.

When they did, and the spell had been cast, Zhalia took out her titan. The two stared, dumbfounded at her as she put her hand out to cast a spell.

"Zhalia?" Lok whispered. His voice nearly broke her heart, but she stayed strong. Klaus would've wanted her to do it. Sophie, meanwhile, had also summoned one of her titans. Sabriel and King Basilisk engaged in a quick battle, with King Basilisk winning and knocking Sophie into the wall. Lok protected her as Zhalia got ready for the final blow. "Don't, Zhalia. You're not like this."

"Get out of the way, Lok." Zhalia forced her voice to be emotionless.

"If you kill her, you're gonna have to kill me as well." Lok stood strong, not flinching from Zhalia's glare. Zhalia lifted her hand, but hesitated. This boy was like her younger brother. Should she?

* * *

Meanwhile, Dante had summoned Metagolem, and the large titan was struggling against Brahe. Brahe dodged a strike from Metagolem, before landing a kick that got Metagolem back into his amulet. "Do it, Klaus." Dante looked up at Klaus from where he was kneeling, still feeling knocked out from the power Metagolem used, and he fact that he had returned to his amulet.

"Oh, but I am not going to do it." Klaus grinned maliciously at his long time enemy. At that moment, Zhalia leapt onto the roof, her head bent low as King Basilisk flew threateningly over her head. Dante's eyes widened. "Zhalia?" He croaked out, looking at who he thought was his teammate. She didn't meet his eyes.

"Go on," Klaus invited her to. Zhalia hesitated, looking from Dante to Klaus as her memories whirled around in her head. Klaus had raised her when she had been kicked out of the orphanage, and taught her how to be strong, so that she could belong. However, Dante and Lok were the ones who actually cared about her, not her power or her titans. Her thoughts flashed futher back into her memories, until she reached her last one.

"Why me?" Zhalia asked Dante.

He turned back. "Because, I know, by the end of day, that I can trust you."

Zhalia stood, stunned. "No one's ever said that to me before."

Making her choice, she closed her eyes and fired at Klaus. Dante watched, wide eyed. Zhalia then let her tears leak out, going over to Dante. He looked at her comfortingly. "Thank you."

Zhalia bit her lip. "Dante, he's my father. I can't-" She stopped. Dante nodded reassuringly.

"I understand." He summoned Caliban, who began to duel with Brahe. Eventually, Caliban managed to defeat Brahe, leaving Klaus and Dante standing. The suits surrounded them, and Dante took charge. "Zhalia. Get the suits. I'm going for Klaus." Nodding, she started to knock them out, and return their titans to their amulets. All of a sudden, she found herself fighting Helia. Her eyes widened, but Helia shook his head a fraction to the right, and she discreetly nodded, before returning to their 'fight'. To admit it, Zhalia was impressed by his skills. Then, he froze, turning around. Zhalia did as well, only to turn back to realise that Helia was gone.

Catching Dante by surprise, Klaus fired a blast at Dante, and got ready for the finishing blow, laughing all the while, before a spell hit him from behind. He turned around, his eyes widening as he saw a pair of eyes in the shadows. "NO! I was promised that you were loyal! You wouldn't turn against me!"

The voice belonging to the pair of eyes spoke. "The Professor told you that. I didn't promise anything." With that, he blasted Klaus one more time, before Klaus lost his balance, and fell to the ground. The two pairs of eyes turned to the single pair still hiding in the shadows. To Dante's surprise, he saw remorse. Remorse for killing Klaus, even though he had the chance of letting him leave. The person turned to them, and vanished.

* * *

That night, Zhalia stayed up in her room. She looked up as the window opened, and Helia entered, a guilty look still on his face. "Hey Zhalia."

"Helia." She let out a faint smile.

"I just want to apologise."

"For what? If you didn't interfere, Dante would've been dead." Zhalia tried to reassure him.

"But I killed Klaus. Fortunately, only he knew who I was, besides you, and he can't share it anymore."

"Yeah. It was my fault."

"How was it your fault, Zhalia?"

"I let Klaus be killed. If Lok hadn't stopped me, I would've killed Sophie!"

Helia regarded her gently, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Look, Zhalia, the thing is that now's the present. There is no use dwelling on the past. No matter how much you want to, you cannot turn back time. There are things I did that I regret, but I learn from it, not making the same mistake twice. That is why we make mistakes. We learn from them. There is no use to feel like this. The team forgives you, and that's what matters. Even Sophie agrees. No one in the world is perfect, Zhalia. That is what makes us different. We have different flaws, and different strengths. Don't burden yourself with this."

Zhalia bit her lip, thinking it over. "Should I leave?"

Helia looked surprised. "Why should you? The team forgives you, and the important thing is that you learn from your mistake. You made a mistake, and you learn to build over it, covering it with events where you haven't made that mistake. Anyway, you can't run away from anything. It will find you eventually." Zhalia nodded slowly.

"Alright. Thank you, Helia." She was filled with gratitude from this unlikely source. Helia nodded.

"Just making sure you weren't beating yourself up about it." With that, he leaped down from the window and vanished from sight.

* * *

**AN: Some spoilers for the Vampire Loses It's Fangs, but should do. Not quite satisfied with this chapter, what do you think?**


	5. Amulet of Zeus

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 5

Zhalia took a deep breath, before heading downstairs to talk with the team. They were laughing and chatting away cheerfully, and Lok was looking sheepish at something while the other two, plus Cherit, burst out laughing. She walked into the room, and they quieten down as they saw Zhalia. She stood awkwardly, rubbing her arm with one hand. "Um...guys. I-I'm..." She sighed, trailing off. She knew that she wouldn't get anywhere.

Look brightened up, looking sympathetically at her. "Hey, it's alright. We all make mistakes sometimes. I make tons of them all the time, even on missions, and I'm still alive! See?" He stood up and twirled around, taking a bow. The others burst out laughing. Zhalia joined in lightly, amused by her 'younger brother's' antics. She remembered Helia's words. "No one in the world is perfect, Zhalia. That is what makes us different. We have different flaws, and different strengths. Don't burden yourself with this."

Smiling at her family, she realised that he was right. The past was the past. Now, it seemed like she was free of a burden that she had unknowingly been carrying. Laughing again at something Sophie said, Zhalia grinned. This was the start of a bright future.

* * *

**Line Break: This is after when they retrieved most of the Legendary Titans. **

* * *

Three of the four were sitting around the table. Lok and Sophie were arguing about something, while Cherit hovered above their heads. Zhalia simply looked bored. At that moment, Dante entered. "Team, we got ourselves another mission."

"So soon?" Sophie perked up. Dante nodded.

"We have to get the amulet of Zeus. It is hidden in the Parthenon in Greece, Athens." Lok smiled brightly.

"My dad always told me about the Parthenon. It was a temple dedicated to Athena, right?" Dante nodded again.

"Pack up. We're in the afternoon." Chattering eagerly, the pair of seekers ran towards their rooms. Zhalia chuckled, and was soon joined by Dante. They then stopped, looked slightly awkward, and Zhalia cleared her throat.

"So, I'm gonna go." She walked over to her room, throwing random clothes into her suitcase, and stuffing personal and important things in her backpack. They left in an hour, heading to the airport. Once there, Sophie and Zhalia were less than amused when it was announced that Scarlet was joining them last minute, and that she would already be waiting for them.

Zhalia did nothing to hide her contempt, but didn't say anything. Sophie, however, was the complete opposite. All the way through she was grumbling and complaining about being with a seeker who 'only had one titan' and 'wasn't good in anything except for running' etc. etc. etc. Zhalia could tell that Dante and Lok were trying, and failing to, block out Sophie's grumbling. She herself was failing miserably as well. Thankfully, the moment they landed, Sophie stopped, and instead, turned the cold shoulder on Scarlet as she welcomed them into Greece.

Scarlet led them to a hotel, letting them settle down before announcing their mission. "So, we have to go to the Parthenon. Apparently, the amulet is hidden around the statue of Athena. We have to try and get it at night, so that no one spots us. We have it from an anonymous source that the Organisation is going to try to get the amulet as well." It didn't take a long time for Zhalia to figure out who sent it.

She returned to her room, thinking things over, until midnight struck to quickly for her liking. She exited her room, joining the others as they prepared to head off. They reached the Parthenon quickly, and, looking at each other, turned and watched the Parthenon. It was looming over them, and the darkness didn't make it seem friendly.

"Well, no turning back." Scarlet took a deep breath, before entering first. Shrugging, the others also followed slowly.

* * *

**AN: Kinda short. I know people hate Author Notes in the middle of the story, but I didn't want to waste time writing a whole lot of other things. Big thank you to sriya for reviewing, decided to be kind since I'm in a good mood today. Remember, 1 more review or I hiatus this story.  
**


	6. The Pantheon

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 6

The team walked around slowly, trying to get their surroundings straight. At that moment, Zhalia put up her hand. "Wait." Everyone turned to her, and she placed her finger on her lips, her ears straining to hear any noise. At that moment, they heard a scuffle, and froze.

Dante leaned down slightly. "Split up." He mouthed. They nodded, and split up. Dante took the passage straight ahead, Lok turned around, going back, Sophie took the passage to their right, and Zhalia was stuck with the left, with Scarlet taking the northwest room. As she paced around quietly, trying to find out where everything was and adjusting her eyes to the dim light, a cold hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened, but, before she could even get a shout of surprise, a hand reached out to cover her mouth, and she relaxed as the grip on her loosened, remembering the familiar move. "Helia."

The young man turned to her, and Zhalia saw that he was weary, and his eyes were tired. She couldn't help but feel slight pity towards him. He must've been working hard. "Hi Zhalia. Look," he said, getting straight to the point, Zhalia couldn't help but looked slightly amused at his bluntness, "The Professor heard about what happened with Klaus and everything, and wasn't pleased." Zhalia looked down, ashamed, but Helia continued, ignoring her forlorn look. "Zhalia, it's alright. I don't know if this is a good or bad thing. You joined the Foundation?" He continued on at her nod. "That's good. The Professor somehow found out that you were here tonight. He sent us to ambush you, and try to capture you, along with getting the amulet of Zeus. We are all split up, and there is at least 5 for every member you have."

"What about you?" Zhalia asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm not supposed to be here. The Professor sent me so that I make sure Defoe doesn't fail or lie. He's tired of Defoe lying about succeeding, and wants me to make sure he knows what exactly happened. The blame won't be placed on me if they're not successful."

"That's good." She commented him dryly.

"Look, I have to go. No one knows I'm here, and I have to keep it that way." Zhalia nodded, and he vanished into the shadows. Just then, she heard the sound of running and turned around to see 5 suits surrounding her with their titans out. Smirking inwardly to herself as she heard the beginnings of the other battles, she pulled out 2 amulets. "Serve you lady! Kilthane! Gareon!" The two titans sprung out, fully ready for battle. Zhalia's smirk only grew as one of the suits fired at her, and she dodged before returning one of her own.

* * *

Zhalia looked around her. All the suits were down, their amulets clutched in their hands. She dusted her hands off, and ran out of the room she had been cornered into, back to the main hall, where everyone was waiting for her. Dante, somehow, had the amulet in his hand, and the others were grinning, triumphal. Then, without any warning, Defoe appeared, screaming. "NO! I shall not fail again! I WON'T!" Before anyone could react, they realised, in his hand, there was a bomb that had started ticking. The team turned paled as Defoe laughed maniacally. In the shadows, Zhalia heard Helia's voice.

"Defoe! If you set it off, you'll destroy the amulet!" He leaned out slightly, but, thankfully, the shadows hid his face and hair as he leaned out, before Defoe shook his head.

"NO! I was sent to infiltrate and destroy the Huntik Foundation! Dante and his stupid team! And, now, I'll SUCCEED!" He was still laughing manically. A look of insanity took over his eyes, and Helia seemed to realise that.

"Team! Get out!" Dante ordered, leading them in a sprint out of the temple. They followed in a mad rush, with the rest of the team looking back in time to see Helia activated a shield to surround the bomb. Zhalia was frightened for him. Even after the terribly few missions and meetings they had, he was like a brother figure to her, and she didn't want him hurt. She wanted to tell him to stop, knowing that the bomb was too big of an explosion to stop, but Helia seemed determined to stop it, or, at least, cover it slightly.

Zhalia and the team continued to run from the temple, knowing that it would blow up soon. When they got to a reasonable distance, they turned back. Zhalia it her lip, her forehead creasing up in worry discreetly, without the others noticing. It wasn't too hard. The others' attention was focused on the building, which was crumbling at an alarming rate. Be safe, Helia. She frowned, and the temple went up in a huge explosion. "Honorguard!" Sophie put up her shield, and the falling debris rained down on them as the stared in horror at the castle. The remains were in flames, and it was already crumbled, the rocks helping to put the flames out quickly. However, Zhalia saw no sign of the agent.

"What was he doing?" Lok asked the team. He didn't need to mention the agent who nearly got killed trying to absorb bomb. He then exchanged a quick glance with Zhalia. The message was clear. Was that the agent that helped us get Excalibur? She nodded, before turning to the others.

"I think he was trying to...stop the blast." Scarlet sounded astonished. Dante beckoned them to the site, where he got a head start.

As they ran back, to see the damage, the team still didn't see him. However, they found Defoe. He was dead, with blood trickling out of his mouth. Zhalia's uneasiness was gone. Knowing Helia, and because he wasn't anywhere near the castle, she knew that he had gotten out safely. They eventually returned to their hotel, still smiling.

* * *

Helia grimaced as he woke up, looking at his right hand, or, at least, where he thought it was. A mechanical black one replaced it now, and he remembered. He had lost his hand in the explosion. He looked up to see the Professor. He was regarding him seriously, and, pity? "Your right hand was injured badly. We couldn't save it. Your mechanical hand will take about a month to fully function and get used to." Helia nodded, his mind on what his uncle will say when they find out.

"May I go?" He asked. The Professor nodded.

"Very well." Helia nodded as well, before he got out of his bed. He walked out calmly, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I got the idea of the hand from Star Wars. Problem? Ok, so I'm nice. I'll drop the thing as long as you keep reading. Happy? Cause I want to post the damn story. **


	7. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 7:

He looked at the man who was facing the window, his back onto him. "Uncle?" The old man turned to him, his gaze immediately falling to his nephew's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" The old man rushed to his nephew, checking on the hand, looking it over carefully. "How did this happen?" The worried expression from Saladin's face made Helia feel even guiltier. He ran his left hand through his hair, combing his long blue hair away from his face, but he still didn't answer. "Was it from the Organisation?" Helia winced at the third question.

"In some ways, yes. In other's, no." He winced again at the expression that Saladin was giving him. "There was a mission, to sabotage the Huntik Foundation. We were at this old castle, but the team was well prepared. Defoe became terrified, and the idiot put a bomb in the place. To make the story short, to save Defoe and the team, I managed to contain it before it exploded. However, my right hand was gone. I couldn't get you to help me heal my hand, it was too late."

"Helia, you have to be more careful than that." Saladin scolded the boy.

"I know, but still. Anyway, more news." Saladin sat up straight attentive. "They have found out about us, but not through me. They are planning to get here as we speak. They need help. The Professor have teamed up with the three witches: Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Unless we let them, they're doomed. Luckily for us, I haven't been seen by any except for one of their member. If I can warn her about it, then we'll be safe."

Saladin nodded, looking thoughtful. "So, the witches take an interesting turn of events. Alright. Where will they be settling down in?"

Helia shrugged. "I have Zhalia's trust. If I can reveal myself to her without the others knowing, she can play along until we can reveal what we learnt and how. They plan to get here two days later."

"Alright. Now, what about the Professor?"

Helia bit his lip. "That's the thing. I'm not going to be with you when you reveal yourself along with the others. I'm going to have to stay with the Professor and inform you of what the Organisation plan on doing, unless I'm lucky, and the Professor wants me to find out about the team when they arrive."

"And the witches? They will surely recognize you."

He shook his head. "At the beginning, the Professor tried to hypnotize me into staying completely loyal to him. I've played along, and, so far, it worked. I don't get seen very often, not even Rassimov or Defoe know how I look like, except to do missions. Even if I do, the Organisation is still under the gist that I'm hypnotized, and that the Organisation sent me here as a spy. I'm afraid that even if they say it, and the witches desperately need their help, they will try to follow me. I can't send a lot of messages to you. They'll be watching everything I do. I can't blow my cover. I'm gonna have to try and get it to you without them knowing."

Saladin nodded. "But you still understand about what you are doing is a big risk, do you not? Does anyone else know about this?" His voice was stern.

"I do, uncle, and I'm ready to do it. I have had the Professor's trust for over a year, especially since I first joined. Even the others don't have as much trust that the Professor gives than to me." Helia hesitated. "And, yes. Flora."

"I'm not surprised, but tell her to be careful. And be careful yourself, Helia. Do not let this fact blind you."

"I'll still be cautious. Don't worry."

"Now, what are you going to do with that hand? You'll be walking around in broad daylight with it."

Helia sighed once again, pulling his fingerless glove over the mechanical hand, moving it slightly. "This will have to do for now. It'll take me about a month to get used to it. The glove won't make it so obvious."

"You don't wear the glove everywhere you go, you know? I know that you are ambidextrous, but that doesn't mean that you can go around using your left hand. What will happen when someone with a sharp eye spots you using your left hand when you are a right-handed?"

"I'll have to hide it, uncle."

"You know how big of a risk this is, Helia."

"I do, and I'm going to take the risk. It's better than nothing." Saladin heaved a sigh. Helia was stubborn when he wanted to be. "Very well then. I shall inform Headmistress Faragonda and Griffin." Helia nodded, before turning around, ready to go. "And Helia?" The man turned to him. "Be careful." With another nod, Helia vanished.

Saladin sighed, before calling the two Headmistresses. This won't be easy to explain.

* * *

"And you are saying that Helia is spying on them for us right now?" Faragonda asked, slightly concerned. Saladin sighed, before nodding.

"When he apparently dropped out of Red Fountain, it was because I found out about the other world. Knowing that the Seekers were dangerous, I sent Helia after it. He was Red Fountain's top student, and he didn't have any other excuse to not be there. He came back, and continued, because he managed to persuade the Professor, who already knew of our existence, to spy on us, therefore making it easier for him."

Griffin nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you going to reveal him to the team?"

Saladin shook his head. "He'll be in much bigger danger if the others knew. I think that it is safer to say that we shouldn't interfere, and let him do what he needs to do." His forehead was creased with worry for his nephew. Faragonda patted him on the shoulder. "Do not fret. We've met Helia before. He is smarter than you give him credit for. "

"I know, but that doesn't help the fact that he's in constant Danger of being discovered." Griffin bit her lip.

"Very well than. We shall get the Winx and the Specialists to welcome them, but keep the information to ourselves about how we know about them. We need their trust and alliance. When we finally get rid of those annoying and terrible excuses of witches, we shall reveal ourselves." The other two nodded, before the two Headmistresses disappeared. Saladin sighed again, looking out of the window.

* * *

**AN: How was that? Press the button and tell me. I think I may have got the Winx Club characters too OOC. AND, I was bored, so double update.**


	8. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club

A knock was heard, and Zhalia got up to get it. To her surprise, it was Helia. He was wearing casual clothes: A light green long sleeved shirt, with beige khakis. To be honest, Zhalia was stunned to see him walk around so casually. She composed herself. "Helia, what are you doing here?" She hissed, looking back to make sure that none of the seekers were around.

"Do you know somewhere we can go without the others finding out? There something important that we need to discuss." She nodded, and turned around, calling out that she was going out for coffee, before she led him into an alleyway.

"Speak."

"Alright. You know about the fairies, witches and the specialists that the Professor was trying to destroy with the three witches' help?" Zhalia nodded slowly. "I know them."

"You _what_?" Zhalia nearly shouted, but Helia motioned for her to keep her voice low.

"It's a long story. I know of this realm. Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower. The reason I know about it is because I live there."

"You live there? So it means that you are a..." She didn't finish, trailing off.

"Yes. A specialist. Look, my uncle, the Headmaster of Red Fountain, knows that you are coming. I'm also supposed to be there sometimes because the Professor sent me to spy on them. Now, the three witches will certainly know me, so I can't get a message of any kind to you. I'll be there sometimes, but not always. I need you to trust them."

"What? Trust fairies and specialists and witches? I don't even know if I can trust you now." Zhalia looked at him flatly.

"Look, I know it is hard to trust them, and this is sudden, but you have to. They will be expecting your arrival. Don't worry. I'll be there. Give this to Saladin. If I give it to him, the witches will know something's up. I'm apparently going to 'meet' them today." He handed her a folded sheet of paper. His eyes were dark and earnest. "Please." Zhalia hesitated, before she nodded. She then looked down, and gasped.

"What happened to your hand?" Helia looked down as well.

"The explosion."

"Did anyone notice?" He shrugged.

"Go." Nodding again, she turned to get out, and Helia sighed, going back to the Professor's lab.

* * *

The four appeared in front of a school, where several people were waiting for them. Zhalia couldn't help but feel slightly out of place, and she knew the others felt awkward as well. Her eyes scanned the crowd. There was an old man carrying a staff, possibly Saladin, and two adults, possibly the headmistresses of Cloud Tower and Alfea.

Behind them were several girls. All were wearing casual clothes. One had blond hair, and struck Zhalia as a girly kind of fairy from what she was wearing, another one with flame coloured hair. One of them had short blue pigtails, and the one beside her looked African-American, with her dark curly hair. There was another one with short pink hair who looked like she was from a sci-fi movie, and the last one had tanned skin, and large green eyes with brown hair.

The Specialists. They were also dressed casually. There was one with brown hair, with one blond beside him. A skinny awkward looking one had carrot coloured hair and glasses, the one beside him having pointed purple hair. He looked like the 'bad boy' of the group. One of them was not dressed in the Specialist uniform, and had long brown braided hair, and tribal tattoos on his arms. The last one. Helia. He was studying them with no expression, still wearing the clothes that he was wearing when he warned Zhalia about telling them. His hair was still tied in a loose ponytail as well. As she turned to him, he sent her a mental message. _Don't reveal me._ She turned back to the three adults. They were also looking carefully at the guests.

Dante stuck out his hand. "I'm Dante, and this is Lok, Sophie and Zhalia." Saladin took it.

"I'm Saladin. Headmaster of Red Fountain."

"I am Headmistress Faragonda."

"And I'm Headmistress Griffin." Dante nodded to them. Lok and Sophie were quiet, still looking around. She could've sworn that she heard the blond girl whisper to the flame haired one, "Look at him", nudging her to Lok's direction. She nearly choked. Lok? They had to be joking. She really had to stop herself from laughing when Sophie glared at the two, her fists clenched. Looks like Ms. Snotty know-it-all had a crush as well.

"This is Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Layla and Flora."

"And this are Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Nabu and Helia."

The fairies smiled at the newcomers, but the specialists remained silent, still studying the visitors. She shot a glare at them, and most of them flinched, except for Helia. She didn't see him a lot now, besides the time that he pulled her away to talk. He simply turned to the others, an almost amused light dancing in his eyes. Zhalia herself studied them closely again, slightly annoyed yet bemused at Helia's actions. The fairies were all friendly, except for Tecna, who had a phone out and was toying with it, along with Timmy, who was also helping her. The specialists looked suspicious, but they didn't say anything, avoiding Zhalia's glare. Looking at Helia, she turned her attention onto his hand, before resisting the urge to gasp, and turning away from it almost immediately. He was wearing a fingerless glove over his right hand, but she could see the long thin metal fingers poking out of it. She didn't pay much attention to it last time, so seeing it like that was a bit of a shock.

Sighing, she let herself be led away.

* * *

**AN: If any Winx Club characters are too OOC, tell me. I'm not good with this, just wanted to publish it. Review. **


	9. Secret No More?

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 9:

Sophie and Zhalia were welcomed into Alfea, while the boys were sent to Red Fountain. To be honest, Zhalia felt a little uncomfortable without Dante, Lok or Helia. Dante and Lok were also feeling the same, unbeknownst to her.

Right know, she really wished Helia was here. Helia belonged here, and Zhalia knew him. She and Sophie got to share a room with the other 6 girls. Sophie got along with most of them, but Zhalia felt like a crow in a crowd of owls. She didn't fit there. She was sleeping with Flora, while Sophie was sleeping with Bloom, who was going to be sharing with Stella. The three were getting along wonderfully.

She listened to their conversation, but didn't participate in it. Apparently, Sky was with Bloom, Brandon was with Stella, Timmy was with Tecna-she already guessed that, Musa was with Riven, Layla was with Nabu, and Flora was with Helia. To be honest, she wasn't surprised. Flora seemed like a sweet girl, only sometimes, she could be shy.

The Trix were three witches who got expelled from Cloud Tower, and stole the Dragon's Flame, the power that Bloom possessed. They defeated them, and the Trix vanished, but it seemed like they had decided to join forces with the Professor to gain more power. After that, she shut herself down, deciding to go out, where she promptly ended up in the greenhouse.

Flora soon joined her as she was admiring all the plants. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Her voice startled her slightly.

"Yes it is." She nodded, turning to Flora. "Did you plant these?"

Flora nodded, looking comfortable at where she was, while she looked at all the plants with pride. "So, why did you leave?"

Zhalia looked down slightly. "I just-didn't fit there." Flora nodded understandingly.

"With all the titans and seekers there?"

"Faragonda told you?" Zhalia asked, slightly surprised. Flora shook her head.

"Helia told me."

"Helia. I should've known." Zhalia shook her head, muttering to herself as Flora laughed slightly.

"I came to get you. It's time for dinner." Zhalia looked out of the glass windows. Suddenly, it seemed as though she had forgotten what time it was. The sun was setting. Zhalia quickly followed Flora out of the greenhouse, into the dining hall.

Zhalia lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. To her astonishment, she heard a voice from the other end of the room. "Can't sleep?" She sat up, to find Flora also sitting up and looking at her out of bright green eyes. She nodded. "Not that there is anything wrong with the place, it just doesn't feel like home." Flora smiled.

"I know, but you'll get used to it." Her green eyes were inquisitive. "How long have you known Helia?"

Zhalia looked a bit off, but thoughtful. "Well, I met him a few months ago, when my adoptive father, Klaus, told me about him."

"What do you think of him?"

Zhalia blinked. She wasn't used to these sort of questions. "Well, he acts like a brother, I guess, with the help he's giving me, but it's hard to know that it'll be dangerous for him, and you don't want him to do things that he'll do anyway."

Flora nodded as well. "I know. What about Dante?"

Zhalia froze. "Well, he's my teammate."

"Don't lie. I won't tell anyone." Flora promised.

She sighed, mulling it over. Flora was a nice girl, and she had secrets too. She can keep it, right? She learnt from experience that it was better to open up than keep it to yourself. She couldn't believe it. She only met this girl in the morning! Now she was actually planning to give away one of her darkest secrets! But then again, Helia seemed to trust Flora, so she would try to as well. She sighed again before answering. "Well, I guess I like him, you know," She said, slightly awkward. Flora nodded, understanding at once.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. Try to get some sleep." Nodding, Zhalia lay back down, thinking, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"You're Helia, right?" Dante asked the specialist, who was looking at something. Helia nodded, closing the thing shut and putting it into the drawer of his desk before turning around.

"And you're Dante, aren't you?" He replied. Dante frowned slightly, before putting on his mask of calm on again.

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"We've planned for all of us to go to the White Horse tomorrow to talk about everything."

Dante nodded. "Then I should get some sleep."

Helia nodded as well. "Good night."

With that, Dante headed off to his room, his frown becoming obvious. He had heard Helia's voice before. He knew it. He just didn't know where and when he had heard it. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to remember, running through all of his memories, but they didn't add up.

Dante was now puzzled about something else. He was sure about it. But it couldn't be, right? He could make mistakes, right? But, in his heart, he knew that what he saw for a brief second, the one that Helia had stuffed into his desk before he turned around, was it? Even if it was, where could he have got it?

He then confirmed it. Yes. It must be. He had seen it dozens of times. He even had one.

The thing that Helia was using before was a holotome.

* * *

**AN: Now Dante is suspicious! Dun dun dun! Review please, and tell me what you think needs work. Thank you to sriya and Subii for reviewing!**


	10. Beginning of a Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 10:

The next day, the group stood there, waiting for Helia to come. "Where is he?" Brandon asked, looking bored. They had been waiting for nearly half an hour. At that moment, Saladin decided to pass them. "Saladin!" Brandon stopped him. "Do you know where Helia is?"

Saladin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Helia cannot join you today. I have sent him somewhere, and it is important that he goes." The others nodded, Dante albeit somehow reluctantly. He knew something was up. Why did he have to go so suddenly? It didn't make sense. Shrugging, though, the group led the way to the White Horse to eat.

They settled down very quickly, only getting drinks to start to talk. "So, you guys are seekers?" Sky started the conversation.

Dante nodded. "Yes. The Seekers in our world are split into two teams. The Organisation, the one that the Professor rules, and the Huntik Foundation, which is where we come from."

Zhalia sighed, her mind on other things. Helia wasn't here, and there was only one reason. The Professor had ordered him to report back to the Organisation.

"Yeah. So you want to find out about our world?" Timmy asked them. Zhalia looked at Flora. While everyone else had been laughing and chatting, she had been strangely quiet. She moved to the younger girl and spoke to her. "You miss Helia?"

Flora jumped, startled at the intrusion, before nodding, looking embarrassed. "I shouldn't, I know, but it just seems dangerous."

"Look, Flora, we already discussed this. You can't change his mind. So we just have to accept it." Flora nodded her head, some of her anxiety gone, but Zhalia could still sense the fairy's distress. They ate some snacks, and then decided to go out for a walk to clear their heads. Lok was getting along fine with Brandon and Sky, while Sophie was talking animatedly with Bloom and Stella, with Tecna joining in not soon after. Zhalia kept to herself, quiet, and noticed that another one, Riven had as well.

She was frowning as she looked around in the forest. She didn't feel comfortable around here, but Flora seemed to enjoy it, touching some trees, and talking to them silently.

Zhalia joined Flora yet again, startling the young girl. "So, where're you from?"

"Linphea. We love plants. Technology is forbidden in Linphea." Flora murmured quietly.

"So, you're the guardian of Linphea?"

"Yes. It's nice, with Krystal as Linphea's princess." Zhalia didn't miss the way that Flora tensed slightly as she mentioned Krystal's name.

"Jealous?"

"What? Of course not! No."

"Could've fooled me." Then, to change the subject, she asked another question. "What about Helia?"

Flora's face darkened. Touchy subject. "He's from Nyx."

"Nyx? What's wrong with Nyx?"

Flora hesitated. "Nyx is the world of darkness, and the people have been known to be dark, even though he has shown me that they aren't. Linphea has all sorts of plants and is usually light. Nyx and Linphea have clashed several times. As the guardian of Linphea, I should not be with him."

Zhalia let out a rare smile. "Flora, things change. You would find the unexpected before your eyes. Before, I was part of the Organisation, more specifically Klaus. Now, I'm part of the Huntik Foundation. Don't let your burdens weigh you down. At first, it did to me when I betrayed both the Foundation and Klaus, but Helia helped me."

"But you don't understand. Helia isn't just any citizen of Nyx, he's the Prince of Nyx."

"Still. The impossible can happen. Who knew that Helia could make such an effective suit when you just think that you know him?"

Flora found herself smiling as well. "Yes. You wouldn't ever think it would happen, but if you really know him, you'll know that be is able to." Just then, the trees passed a startling message to her, and she froze. "Stop!" She called to the front, and they turned, curious.

"There's someone up ahead. Someone bad."

"How-?" Sophie seemed interested.

"The trees told me."

And, as Zhalia looked ahead, she froze. And it wasn't because of Flora's skill. It was because of something else entirely.

Dante muttered only two words. "The Organisation."

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun! Where's Helia gone to? Maybe I might update today…maybe tomorrow. **


	11. Ready?

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 11:

Zhalia froze as she saw the Professor, the Trix and Rassimov was there, several suits behind him. Hiding near the shadows, with an emotionless mask on his face, Helia stood there, wearing the typical suit that they all wore. Zhalia understood why he had done that. It wouldn't help for everyone to know that Helia was a 'traitor', or working for the Organisation. The Suits, except for Helia, who remained in the shadows, started attacking and firing spells at them, summoning their titans. The seekers immediately also summoned their titans, blocking all the spells as the Winx transformed and the specialists, save for Helia, drew their weapons. As she fought, blocked and ducked the spells, Zhalia noticed that Helia was discreetly indirectly helping them, by having a sort of rebound spell, rebounding the spell to the titans.

"Attack them!" The Professor ordered Helia, who hesitated the slightest moment before revealing himself and starting to attack Dante, who turned around in surprise, before his eyes narrowed.

"Helia." Dante then fired a blast at him, one that was dodged by him. "Boltflare!" Helia returned the spell, before dodging one of Dante's blows, kicking out.

Eventually, the Organisation and the Trix were outnumbered, and retreated, but, before they could retreat, the Professor turned to the agent, who was still fighting Dante. He turned back. "You puny fairies and seekers may think you've won, but the Organisation will win!" With that, he vanished, Helia being stared in horror by his friends. "Helia?" Sky asked, before the agent stopped, disappearing as well. The group turned to one another, before returning to Alfea, running to the Headmistress' office, frightening the poor woman, and being demanded to call Saladin, which she did, with grim realization.

Saladin arrived not too soon later, looking at the faces of his friends. Betrayed. Angry. Frightened.

"Saladin," Timmy asked. "What do you know of Helia working with the Organisation?" Saladin froze, realizing the urgency that Faragonda had called him with in her voice.

He sighed, his thoughts running through his head. Should he tell them? They deserve an answer. At that moment, he noticed Zhalia and Flora looking at him with sympathy. At least, Flora was, and Zhalia was looking only slightly concerned. It was only then that he also realised that the both of them had known already but weren't sure how to react in front of the people. Finally, he decided to find out what had happened. "What happened back there?"

Bloom looked uncomfortable. "The Professor ordered him to attack us, and he attacked Dante." Saladin nodded, now understanding the situation. Helia had been forced to attack them, to keep his cover at the Organisation. Sighing again, he explained.

"All of you were aware of him dropping out of Red Fountain?" He started.

Nabu nodded. "Yes. He went to Art School."

Saladin nodded; finding it hard to form words now, but Flora helped him gently. "But, instead, you had found out about the existence of the seeker world, and sent him undercover to help the Organisation, right?" The group, especially the Winx, looked stunned, but Zhalia remained impassive.

"You know about this, Flora?" Layla asked softly. Flora didn't meet her eyes, but nodded.

"He told me. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, or talk about it. Sometimes, he would tell me about it, though."

Saladin nodded once again, understanding the young girl's uncomfortable state. "That's right. Until the Professor, on his own, found out about Magix. He sent Helia as a sort of spy to tell him our plans, and if we knew about him. So far, it worked. They think he is under the spell of Arachnos..."

Dante then continued, his face lighting with recognition. "As all the suits are." At the surprised glances of the group, he explained. "All the suits are under the spell of Arachnos, that's why they obey the Professor without question." Zhalia nodded, agreeing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brandon asked.

Saladin shook his head regretfully, looking out of the window. "He was already in enough trouble sneaking to and fro from Magix to the Organisation without any of you, well, except for two of you, knowing."

"Wait, two? Flora was one, so who's the other?" Sophie asked.

But Lok, who was working the pieces in his head, answered for Saladin. "Zhalia, right?" Zhalia looked surprised, slightly, while Saladin regarded the boy with surprise.

"You knew?"

Lok ducked his head slightly. "I mean, it would work: Zhalia used to work for the Organisation, and Klaus, and she was the only one that could've had a chance to, along with the fact that only the two didn't look surprised at what you said."

"From what I heard from Helia, the Professor speaks of Eathon highly about his skills of him solving riddles and puzzles I can see that the skill has been passed on to his son." Saladin nodded at him. Lok smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, so you mean to say that when we thought that he dropped out of Red Fountain to go to Art school, he was actually infiltrating the Organisation?" Riven asked, trying to get the information digested.

Saladin nodded. "Let me explain it again. He infiltrated the Organisation successfully, being the Organisation's top agent, like you yourself, Dante Vale. He tells me the information that he finds out, and I try to get help. When he informed me that your group was going to come, I thought that it would make things complicated. The Professor, wherever he is, will want Helia to fight against the seekers and us, as he knows that Helia studies at Red Fountain.

"The Blood Spiral? The Nullifiers?" Sophie sounded alarmed.

"What is it, Sophie?" Lok asked her.

"The Blood Spiral was the group that was against the Casterwills. The Nullifiers were summoned by the Blood Spiral, and are hard to beat. Casterwill nearly lost his life in the fight against them. The Nullifiers were the reason that Lord Casterwill summoned the titans to Earth, including the legendary titans. The Blood Spiral then disbanded, and haven't been heard from since."

"So you mean that, if the Blood Spiral comes back together again and summon the Nullifiers," Stella began.

"Then we're all doomed." Suddenly, a note fluttered into Saladin's hand. He read it aloud, voice filling with dread. Get ready. At that moment, some people started yelling outside as fairies were caught and roughly thrown in prison cells, disarming them the ability to transform. They looked out, and froze. 5 people, very familiar, were leading the attack. And this time, they were going all out.

* * *

**AN: And here's the next chapter! Another few chapters and this story is finished. What do you think about a sequel? I'm not sure. **


	12. Lightning Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 12:

The Winx, Specialists and Seekers stood in front of the impending army of suits, monsters, and giants that were led by 5 people. The Professor. Rassimov. Bloom felt her blood boil on the last three. Looking smug, were the Trix.

The suits started the battle by firing spells. "Boltflare! Augerfrost!" Behind the shadows, the others noticed Helia's hand lifted slightly, and the shimmering form of a Honorguard was placed on them, and, to not attract any attention, the seekers joined in. "Honorguard!" The golden shield formed, blocking the spells, however, the shield started to crack from the pressure of so many spells. Icy then cackled and fired ice at the shield, which started freezing all over. The seekers backed away as Dante stopped the spell and fired a Boltflare, momentarily stripping the shields of the ice.

Meanwhile, behind, in the army of suits, Helia had grabbed one suit, and silently knocked him out, dumping his body behind him. He went on to the next one, covering the suit's face with his hand, before pressing his pressure point, letting him fall, limp.

However, Icy had the backup of Stormy and Darcy, who helped, creating tornados behind them, and trying to knock them out. The shield then promptly broke, and Stormy fired a lightning bolt at the seekers. "Hyperstride!" The command was followed by the seekers, who leaped up, firing as many shots as they could accurately to the suits, which were now decreasing, little by little, yet steadily. "Helia's been working fast." Lok mumbled, only being heard by the seekers.

As he squinted, he could see Helia knocking out two suits at once, before moving to the opposite side as to not arouse suspicion. As the others landed with a Featherdrop, he nearly landed without it as he saw a metallic hand on where Helia's right hand should've been.

Shrugging it off for now, he landed with a last-minute "Featherdrop!", landing and stumbling beside Dante and Zhalia, who were studying the battlefield. The suits were taking out amulets and summoning their titans now. Lok reacted first. "Come on! Freelancer! Hoplite! Kipperin!"

Sophie joined in. "Fight with us! Sabriel! Hoplite! Icarus!"

With that, Zhalia decided to join in. "Fight for your lady! Kilthane! Gareon! Hoplite!"

Dante joined in. "Come out and play! Caliban! Hoplite! Metagolem!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Helia quietly summon Cavalier, and, instead of appearing before him, it appeared in front of the fairies side. Saladin let out a chuckle, before blasting several suits with his staff. The giants and ogres bellowed, charging towards the fairies, who quickly transformed, and the specialists, who drew their weapons. The Trix also rose, still cackling maniacally, as Stella took of her ring, transforming it into a scepter, even though she was already in Enchantix form.

The titans charged, stabbing and hacking the other titans, while the Winx were fighting the Trix, whose power had grown, though not so much. "How do we beat these things?" Brandon shouted to Sky as he tried to stab a titan but failed. A ball of Boltflare hit the titan and made him turn around. It was the direction of some suits, and he spotted Helia there, at the back of the small squad, who were surveying the battlefield. He immediately swept one's legs from under him, and punched another one in the jaw, knocking him out. He blasted a Boltflare at one, and ducked an Augerfrost, returning it with one of his, which knocked the suit out. The last one, which had tripped, looked on in fear as Helia knocked him out with another Boltflare.

Brandon was impressed at the speed that Helia had acted, moving to another spot so that no one would suspect him of betraying the Organisation, somewhere far from the main five. Dante Vale was battling The Professor, while Zhalia was in a fight with Rassimov. "Mindsight." As Rassimov tried to kick her, she returned it with a kick herself, and, as he used Nimblefire to kick her again and punch her, she returned the move, also using the same speed and spells that he used, before Rassimov got careless and Zhalia swept his legs under him, knocking him out with an Augerfrost.

Lok could spot Helia moving to another small group of suits that were standing at the corner, battling Sophie. He placed his hands over one of the suit's heads and used a spell. "Clatterbang!" The suit was promptly knocked out. As one of the suits turned to see what happened to her teammate, Helia moved away before she could see him, kicking her and knocking her out. Sophie kicked one of the suits, and was knocked back by an Augerfrost as she was battling another one. As she looked up in fear, the suit ready to fire the last blast, a spell knocked him out from behind. Helia, in his suit, was standing over the suit like how he had stood over Sophie. He helped her out before joining Lok, out of the Professor's sight, or the Trix, for any matter.

He smiled as Helia kicked one of the suits that was trying to sneak up on him. "Thanks. You're good. I thought you were a pacifist." He noted as Helia knocked out two more suits, kicking one of the suits to him, who he knocked out.

Helia grinned at him. "I am, but this is something called self-defence." before he knocked one out as she tried to turn around to look at him.

"They're not going to attack you."

"They will, when they find out what I did." Lok laughed, dodging a suit's kick and sweeping his legs under him.

"True. True." Helia fired a boltflare at another suit behind Lok, before getting knocked to the ground by two suits, which were looking stunned. Helia stayed on the ground, and the two approached cautiously, before he jumped out at them, knocking one of them out with a kick and the other with a Poisonfang. He joined Dante, who was now surrounded by several suits, also out of the Professor's sight as Flora and Musa distracted him. Dante and Helia worked together as if they had been doing it for years. "Doublespell! Boltflare!" The four spells knocked out four suits, which turned around in surprise. Both leaped over the suits, Dante kicking one beside Helia while he ducked and swept his legs under the one beside Dante. He then fired an augerfrost at a suit beside Dante, with Dante sliding under him to cast a boltflare at another suit. Helia then helped Dante up. "Nice one."

"You too."

Zhalia ducked an augerfrost, and returned a boltflare. "Honorguard!" She blocked two boltflares, before knocking one of them out with another Augerfrost. Helia kicked the other one on the head. She nodded at him, one that he returned, before he went back to the battle. Eventually, only Rassimov, the Professor and the Trix were left. The suits lay all around them, their amulets still in their hands. "Retreat!" The Professor shouted. With that, all the creatures disappeared.

When they did, Lok promptly collapsed, being supported by Sophie, who also fell to her knees. Zhalia stumbled slightly, but didn't fall. Dante's knees buckled, but he managed to hold his ground, returning his titans back to their amulets, the seekers worn out from the spells and titans they had to keep active.

The Specialists observed it carefully, not knowing what to say as the titans returned to their amulets. "That was...um...weird." Riven said, looking at them strangely.

Sophie turned to him. "You are living in a magical realm with fairies and people that carry big heavy swords with witches and giants! Oh, I can't agree more. We are so very strange, what do you think, Lok?"

"She has a point." Lok nodded at Riven, laughing at his face. Sophie laughed as well, hugging him tightly.

Riven scowled, while the others laughed slightly, cooling off the tension, before he noticed something. "Where's Helia?"

"He went back with the Organisation." Flora limped towards them.

"Why? He already blew his cover by fighting with us."

"Not really." Zhalia corrected him. "He did, but the Professor, Rassimov, or even the Trix for that matter, didn't spot him. He purposefully chose groups of suits that weren't under the supervision of any of the five. If he didn't go, he would've then blown his cover."

"Oh."

"Team, we are in serious trouble."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked them. Lok froze, paling.

"They've got Tao."

Dante's eyes widened. "And Behemoth."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I posted two chapters today, because it's my friend's birthday! This story consists of more battle-y bits. Tell me what you think, cause it's my second time writing battles. Oh, and forgot to say: Thanks a lot to Subii for reviewing!**


	13. Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 13:

"Now what do we do? The Professor has all three legendary titans!" Sophie was distressed, looking nervously from Lok to Dante.

"Hey, what's this?" Lok pulled out an amulet. Zhalia and Sophie shrugged, not having saw it before.

Dante looked at it, before pulling out his holotome. The holotome scanned the amulet. "Raijin the Thunderbolt. Attack: 5. Defence: 2. Type: Yama-Titan Warrior. Size: Average. Special Ability: Thunderbolt."

"Summon it, Lok."

Lok looked unsure, but held out the amulet. "Raijin the Thunderbolt!" The titan sprung out, ready for action as it glanced questioningly at Lok. Lok then turned to Dante. "How? I don't have this titan, and I never bonded with it yet."

Zhalia let out a smile. "Looks like Helia is smarter than he seems."

"What do you mean, Zhalia?" Riven turned to the raven-haired lady.

"I know for a fact that Helia had a Raijin the Thunderbolt amulet. He could've somehow slipped it to Lok, like how the battle must've been a distraction to get the two legendary titans."

"We have to stop him." Dante's voice interrupted their thoughts. The others nodded, before they looked up, and night fell.

* * *

They arrived at the Professor's place, where they managed to get in, before 3 colossal titans stopped them. Riven, Musa, Layla and Nabu stayed behind. "Go! We'll handle them!" Nodding, the rest of the group hurried on, hearing the blasts and shouts from the room as the titans attacked. The 11 of them continued on, only stopping as the room sprouted arrows. "It's a trap!"

The group ducked the arrows, until Lok summoned Springer and managed to destroy the booby traps and let them continue on. They reached the room, where all three legendary titans were activated. Two titans were also activated to help the Professor. Helia was watching in the shadows, his eyes narrowed at the three titans. The Professor turned slightly at the arrival of the group, but otherwise gave no indication of knowing they were there. Rassimov was nowhere in sight.

Titans were summoned, and the fight began as several suits crowded into the place, and the witches took it off with the fairies. 2 ogres were all that were needed to distract the specialists. As the Professor ordered his titan to destroy Flora, who was temporarily blinded, he cast a poisonfang spell as well. As they headed towards Flora, Helia's eyes widened and he acted. "Hoorguard!" The spell temporarily protected Flora, ensuring her safety, and she was up in a moment. The Professor growled at Helia. "You!"

Helia braced himself, but wasn't ready when Dominator grabbed him, and crushed him using his pointed spiky hands. Helia could feel some of his ribs breaking, but resisted screaming. Nordrake started spewing ice on Helia, forcing him to freeze. "Ca-va-l-lier." The titan was summoned just as Helia was frozen, his amulet still in his hand. Cavalier then started attacking Nordrake and Dominator, joined by Caliban. Flora was beside Helia, looking at the thick ice that surrounded him, not knowing what to do.

Soon, Lok managed to get Overlos, who was summoned, to go back to the spirit world, bringing the three legendary titans with him. Overlos did so, taking the three, and Arachnos, in turn, took the Professor with him.

In the end, they looked around. It was over. It was all over. Zhalia looked around. "Where's Helia?" Flora dragged them to a block of ice, where Bloom quickly melted it, and Helia nearly collapsed, supported by Flora. He felt his ribs, wincing, before putting a hand on it. "Everheal." He then looked up.

"What?" Everyone laughed then, releasing the tension.

* * *

"What is it Dante?" Lok asked his mentor.

"We have received from an unknown source that Rassimov is hiding in a building at Russia."

"And?"

"The Foundation wants us to hunt him down."

* * *

They reached the building, and studied it, some people looking at the group strangely. "Helia, Zhalia?" The two nodded, and raced off, but, before they could go, Dante grabbed Helia's arm. He turned to Dante, surprised. The others weren't looking. "What is it?"

"Helia, I know that I don't trust you a lot, but please. Keep Zhalia safe." Helia nodded.

"You have my word." With that, he followed Zhalia, and night began to fall.

* * *

**AN: Going to perform today, nervous, but using some of my study time to publish this chapter, so, enjoy, and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes here…Oh, and thank you to Subii and sriya for reviewing!**


	14. Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 14:

"Will someone tell me what we are doing here again?" Stella asked, her teeth chattering. "I'm freezing." The Winx, Specialists and the Team were standing on the roof of a tall building, with Dante looking down at the building in particular.

"We are waiting for Zhalia and Helia to get in and knock the guards out." Lok sighed.

"And why are they doing that again?" Bloom asked.

Sophie sighed as well, turning to them. "Look. For our team, Zhalia is the one who does the disguises and everything. Helia is a so called 'trusted member' of the Organisation, allowing him access to the building."

"And what is the plan again?" Stella continued.

The team could tell that Dante was starting to get annoyed. "Zhalia is a master of disguises, so she can get in with Helia. Both of them have been in there before, and know where everything is, including the guards. With the two of them working together, they should be done soon."

"I still don't see why they don't let us help." Stella muttered.

"Look, Blondie." Sophie lost her patience. "We have almost no experience of getting in any other way, and, it is better if people are not alerted of the danger." Stella scowled, but shut up.

**ZHALIA'S POV**

I looked at myself. I was wearing the suit that all suits wore, and some glasses, hoping any suits that saw me wouldn't recognise me instantly. Helia was dressed in the same way. We walked to the backdoor, but it was sealed tightly. I stepped back as Helia put his hand to the door. "Breakspell." The spell worked, and we ran inside, before stopping.

Helia then froze, his eyes narrowed. "Helia?" He turned to me, a troubled expression on his face.

"Something's wrong." I nodded. I could feel it too. Something was seriously out of place, yet I couldn't tell what. Helia sighed. "We can't turn back. We'll just have to make it to the top floor and see what happens." I nodded as well, following him into the building. We knocked out 4 suits before going on. When we ran up the steps to the top floor, Helia stopped once again.

"We shouldn't go on."

"Why not? The amulet is right in there." I pointed at the room. He shook his head.

"What if it's a trap? If the amulet really was there, then the amount of security would be more."

"You think someone set us up? But, then, what is their plan?" Helia hesitated at the question, looking out of the window, where we saw several dark figures waiting. He walked into the room cautiously, and I followed. Helia picked something up, and he froze again, running out of the room. I looked at it. It was a note. You are too late. Say goodbye. He looked around the room, and his eyes widened from where he was standing, beside the window. I turned around as well, seeing a piece of technology stuck to the wall, joining him at the side of the window. There were numbers on it. It was a countdown. The moment my eyes widened, it was too late. The numbers sped to one.

However, before I could get hurt, Helia shoved me out of the window, glass breaking all around me. "Featherdrop!" I fell hard, to the ground, the shards of glass surrounding me. I could hear people running here, but I didn't hear anything, before I blackened out as the pain overwhelmed me.

**3rd Person**

Dante stared closely at the window, his head tilted. "What's wrong, Dante?" Flora asked him. The two silhouettes had stopped, and one of the figures had grabbed the other's hand. The one turned around, and the one behind said something to the other one, who hesitated.

"Something's up. This is too easy, even for us."

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked. Dante didn't reply, but faced his attention on the building.

"This is too easy. It's either someone is already there, or..." An ice-cold feeling settled onto his heart. "It's a trap." Seeing the others' wide eyes, he and the team got ready to leap, when there was a loud explosion, and the building went boom. "Honorguard!" The seekers put up their shields around the group, and could only look on helplessly as the building caught fire. However, as Dante squinted, he noticed a figure falling out of the building, landing softer than he should've expected, but still hard all the same. The shards of glass surrounded the figure, and the person dropped to the ground, not moving.

The explosion wore off, and the remains of the building was a load of debris. Dante could tell that Flora had started sobbing, but his attention was on something else. He ran towards the figure he saw being pushed out of the window, and exhaled in relief. Zhalia. Her face was pale, and a pool of blood surrounded her. She seemed to be knocked out cold, and the shards of glass around her proved it, cutting her all over.

The others joined him, with the seekers also sighing in relief while the Specialists and Winx only got paler. "Where's Helia?" Flora whispered. The seekers turned around, except for Dante, who was feeling for a pulse. And he got one. He turned around now, looking at everybody, who was looking at him for orders. He sighed. "Alright. Lok, use Kipperin and take Zhalia to a Foundation hospital. One should be about 50 miles away from here." Lok nodded, before summoning Kipperin and lifting Zhalia up, vanishing over the horizon.

"We have to try and get the debris off, but we cannot blast it. If Helia's still alive, a blast to clear the rubble could kill him." They nodded; their faces also pale, while he ignored their flinches. Their faces contrasted sharply against the dark background, making it obvious who was who. They started lifting things off, trying to find the Specialist, who, Dante presumed, had a moment to spare before the explosion and had pushed Zhalia out of the window for her safety.

Eventually, dawn started to rise, and they were only half of the way there, still with no success, even with Lok helping, coming back after he had sent Zhalia. However, after about an hour, when Dante thought they should give up, Flora found a hand poking out under a heavy piece of rubble, and called the others to help her move it.

Soon enough, they found Helia, surrounded by his pool of blood, looking pale. Dante clenched his fists, trying to think of what to do, before he made his decision. Turning to Lok, he ordered him to summon Kipperin again. Lok did, and Dante then told the boy to bring Helia to the hospital as well, as fast as he could, while the others catch up.

Then, when the boy disappeared, told Timmy and Brandon to somehow inform Headmaster Saladin. They had managed to get in contact with him when they reached the hospital, and Dante's heart sank when he saw the condition the two people were in.

Zhalia had bandages wrapped around her head, along with several large bruises and cuts. Helia wasn't much better. His head still had some blood trickling down it, and countless bandages covered his body.

Flora burst into a fresh round of tears, looking at the two, especially Helia. Dante didn't blame her. If he wasn't who he was, he would've started crying on the spot, but he stood strong, waiting with the others, for Saladin's arrival. He entered about half an hour later, hobbling over to his nephew, and looking him over. He didn't say anything, but it was clear that he was upset.

Dante had apologised before, when they were talking with him about what had happened, and, although Saladin didn't blame him, Dante could tell that he wished that it wasn't Helia who had gotten hurt.

The group gathered around anxiously. "He's still alive, but his pulse is faint." Timmy sighed, letting go of his left hand. Tecna placed her hand on his shoulder. Flora was looking miserable, and the Winx were trying to comfort her while she bit her lip. Helia was now on the bed of the medical room in Red Fountain. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Zhalia also lay down, though she looked, if possible, healthier than Helia.

Helia's skin was pale, and if Timmy hadn't felt his pulse, they would've thought he was dead. He was covered with bandages, but some cuts still had blood bleeding out of them. Sky looked at his friend, until he noticed something strange, and picked up his right hand, before dropping it suddenly with a slight yelp.

"What's wrong, Sky?" Bloom asked him.

He pointed to Helia's right hand, lifting it up while removing his glove. There was a black mechanical hand that was where Helia's hand was supposed to be. The hand was dark, and looked roughly the same as his normal hand. Long cool metal fingers poked out. The group froze, but Flora and Saladin took no notice. "Saladin, did you-?" Faragonda asked her colleague. He nodded, but it was Flora who answered.

"When the bomb in the Parthenon exploded." Everybody stared at her in shock.

"Flora, you're saying that Helia was-" Lok didn't finish.

"The suit that helped us? Yes."

"Oh. Should've already worked it out." The way that Look seemed so awkward, so oblivious, made the room's mood rose a little, before it dulled once more, the reason of that being the two dark-haired people in the beds.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the last! Tell me, do you think I should do a sequel?**


	15. Secret Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

**Chapter 15:**

**2 YEARS LATER:**

The Huntik team visited frequently ever since Zhalia awoke, until about July, around a few years after, when they visited, and there was supposed to be a party. Flora had insisted on staying with Helia, and, when Zhalia also came, she also wanted to do so. "Zhalia, go. I'll take care of him. You need some fun."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I don't really go well with parties." Seeing Zhalia hesitate, she continued. "It's alright. If anything happens, I'll call you."

Flora looked at Helia. His face was pale under the moonlight, and his hair, which was sprawled out over his shoulder, had grown longer. He had grown visibly thinner over the two years, but other than that, he looked the same. She ran her hand through his hair and sighed, wondering when he would wake up, slowly drifting off to sleep, she lay down against his bed to fall asleep.

* * *

Flora woke up to feel cool fingers brush over her face, and she yawned, stretching her arms, and blinked at the man, who was sitting up, smiling at her. "Helia?" Her eyes widened as she immediately crushed her boyfriend in a tight hug. "Oh, you're alive!" She laughed, crying at the same time. Helia brushed them away, and laughed as well.

He looked curious. "How long have I been out?"

Flora hesitated. "Over two years." Helia's disbelieving look amused her slightly. She then froze. "Wait." Taking her phone out.

Zhalia was having the time of her life with the group, who were huddled in a corner. It was almost easy to forget Helia's condition in this place. Everyone was either singing or dancing to the music that Musa had made. Then, her phone rang. She picked it up, and answered. "Hello?"

The others turned to her, wondering who would call her at this time. "Yeah...What's wrong, Flora?...he's awake?" Her face remained impassive, though the brightening of her eyes had the others leaning forward, knowing whom she was talking about.

"Well?" Timmy asked impatiently.

"Helia just woke up. Flora called me to tell you." They got up to go to Helia's room, but were stopped by Zhalia. "Wait. We also have to tell Saladin." She pointed at the old man who was talking with Griffin and Faragonda. Unlike previous times, Griffin's face was joyful as she laughed along with her old friends, until Saladin turned around to see Zhalia tugging at his arm.

"Saladin, it's Helia." Saladin froze, unsure if it would be good or bad news, before Zhalia's face brightened up. "He's awake." Saladin's eyes also lit up, and he excused himself from the two headmistresses, who watched with amusement at the speed that he had disappeared out of the door.

"Who knew Saladin could ever run that fast? He could win any race against any Specialist." Griffin noted in amusement. Chuckling, the others joined him, walking into the room, where Helia and Flora were talking. Helia looked healthier, though he was still pale. His hair was now dangling in a loose ponytail over his shoulder, and his eyes shone with amusement. They both looked up as the group entered.

"Hi guys." His uncle, who looked scolding at his nephew, once again crushed Helia. He winced slightly. "Relax. Not going to go into a coma ever again."

* * *

Flora woke up again, her head on the bed. She remembered the reunion that they had, where they were all cheerful, laughing and talking like old times. She looked around, noticing Helia wasn't in his bed. Everyone was asleep there, either on chairs or the couches, when she noticed something odder. Zhalia was also gone.

She immediately woke the others up, who were groggy, but were immediately snapped wide-awake when she told them the two were gone. After they told Saladin, he transported to the Medical Room from his office, and snatched the note out of Flora's hand.

He dropped it, turning to Dante, who was looking at a sort of diary. Flora, seeing that Saladin wasn't going to read it, helped him, reading it aloud to everyone in the room. The note was hastily scrawled in Zhalia's handwriting.

_Guys, _

_We're sorry that we had to leave on such short notice, but trust us, it was necessary. Helia was one of the people that Rassimov trusted in the Organisation, and was asked to join his cause: The Blood Spiral. To help us, he agreed, and I asked to go as well. The group was summoned last night, and we had to go to keep our cover up, as they needed some time so that suspicion wouldn't arise in the Foundation. We will try to get as much contact with you as we can, but, for now, we can't say anything. The book that Dante found has a Logosbook spell cast on it. _

_There is a boy called Den Fears. He chose to join the Foundation instead of the Blood Spiral but his brother, Harrison, however, had joined. Take care of him. _

_Zhalia_

* * *

**AN: Last chapter, and if you want a sequel, tell me. The ending does not necessarily have to mean anything, just something to start a sequel if needed. Review!**

**And to Subii: I'll have a poll on my profile soon, so vote then! Sequel will take longer to start, since I want to complete the story first before posting it. As always, thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
